The hope of the planet
by bowbadow
Summary: A story I decided to work on when I got the idea to write a fan fiction for Danganronpa which is one of my favorite anime/games. It is set in a version of Hopes Peak Academy that accepts students from all over the world, because of this I have created new characters with each character being from a different country based to varying degrees on their talents. I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1: The Academy of Hope

Darkness... the endless void

Everywhere I looked I saw blackness

"Where am I?" I said. Some words floated in my head, I reached for them, grasping. And that's when I remembered...

Hopes Peak Academy, the staple of hope for the world. Here the students of the top caliber in all fields from all over the planet are gathered and taught. The only rules for application are that they must be in high school and that they must be of 'Super High school Level', the title given to students here. You don't enroll to get into the school, they must come to you. I didn't think that I would ever get in but here I am, named Super High school Level Sharpshooter. I was heading here today when I blacked out.

I struggled to see light, something, anything, sitting there for a couple of minutes I found that my eyes were closed and I lacked the strength open them. Gathering my energy I opened my eyes and took in the room around me; I was alone in a classroom sitting at a desk. Someone must have carried me in here after finding me blacked out, but where was everyone?

I stood up out of my desk to have a look around and that was when I started to notice the weird things. Firstly all the windows were blocked by heavy iron plates; I noticed it out of the corner of my eye and had to blink a couple of times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Secondly I noticed the security cameras and the TV hanging on the wall, this may not seem out of place in a prestigious school however they seemed oddly ominous.

I heard movement in the hall outside; rushing to the door I swung it open to reveal the frightened face of a girl.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she screamed "wh-who are you? Ar-are you the reason I blacked out earlier and woke in a classroom?"

"No I..." I began "wait you blacked out and woke up in a classroom alone too?"

"Y-yes, I came to this school and when I stepped inside the grounds I fell unconscious, the next thing I knew I woke up inside classroom. When I looked around no one was there and there was iron plates on the windows" she replied looking a little less shocked but still somewhat nervous.

"Hmmmmm, the same thing happened to me" I said "Ah where are my manners, my name's Lewie Strider, I'm the Super High school Level Sharpshooter"

"So you're a new student here too? Well my name's Evelina Vestir, Super High school Level Painter, though you can just call me Eve"

"Ah, you're the famous Italian painter, I should have recognized you"

"I'm not that famous" She said, this was however clearly untrue, her paintings had already been bought by big art museums. Even the Louvre has one proudly hanging up, which is no small feat for an artist who is not only so young but is still alive considering how paintings become more valuable when the artist dies. Though I suppose that's Super High school Level for you.

"Well we'd better go see if there's anyone else here" I said.

"Yes, that would be wise right now" she said smiling having finally stopped being nervous. It was at this point that I realized that she was rather pretty when she smiled. Quickly looking away I gathered myself and together we walked down the corridor.

After walking for a minute or two we came to a big door with the sign 'gym' hanging over it. "Well this looks as good a place as any to go" I said pushing open the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of Hope

When I opened the door and walked in I saw ten teenagers like myself and Eve looking rather shocked at our sudden entrance. Apart from that it looked like any school gym would, wooden floors with lines crisscrossing dividing the court into different sports. Basketball hoops on the sides for playing basketball and a storage room off to the side for storing balls and equipment. There was only three differences I could see, firstly the iron plates and security cameras I remarked on earlier, second was a rock climbing wall roughly 25 metres tall which you don't normally see in a school gym, this was made worse by the fact that there was no mats at the bottom and no ropes to stop you from falling. Lastly there was a stage set up on the far end of the hall with a microphone set up and the schools logo stuck everywhere. This last one was obviously for the entrance ceremony.

Turning my attention back to the teenagers they seemed to have settled down. Immediately one came up to us "INTRODUCE YOURSLEFS IMMEDIATLY SOLDIERS, WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted at us making Eve look like she was about to cry from the sudden shouting. He had a big build with a stern expression, he stood impossibly straight and his shoulders were broad, casting an imposing stature that would make most adults feel intimidated. He had black hair cut in a buzz cut and he wore a military outfit with an impressive number of badges.

Realizing I needed to introduce myself fast or the other students would get annoyed at me I spoke up "I am Lewie Strider, Super High school Level Sharpshooter and this is Evelina Vestir, Super High school Level Painter" I said, motioning towards Eve at the last part. For her part Eve mostly looked down and mumbled what could be considered an acceptable greeting.

"IT IS AS I BELIEVED, YOU TWO ARE STUDENTS HERE TOO!" he boomed, he really does have no indoor voice "I AM GENERAL ELKAN BAUMANN, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL GENERAL". This one didn't surprise me that much with the military attitude and the military getup. Of course I had heard of the Israeli General Elkan, who was noticed as an exceptional military thinker at an early age. He may not seem that smart when you normally see him but I heard that he's completely different when commanding forces, having won many battles and never lost a single one despite the odds being heavily against him in almost every battle. "WELL MET SOLDIER" he shouted once more saluting, that guy could become really annoying...

After him a girl came up "hey there Lewie, hey Eve" she smiled brightly, despite never having spoken before she talked to us like we had been friends for years, I found myself immediately trusting her. "The name's Katja Rask, Super High school Level Actress at your service" Katja Rask, as she said she was a Danish actress. Originally from a small town in Denmark she quickly gained recognition in the local community for her talent as an actress and singer which she used to star in countless plays and musicals. Her friendly nature ensured she made friends with the cast and the people she auditioned for, this sometimes being what got here the part because of the way she can always make the audience feel close to her.

"Erm, hi Ratja I said"

After her was another guy, "hey the name's Simon Housman, super High school Level Cycler, from The Netherlands" Simon had blond hair and wore glasses, and from what I'd heard on top of being a good cyclist he was incredibly intelligent. Although in terms of his talent he was second to no one, winning countless races against older opponents who had been cycling a lot longer than him. "Man I could really go for some salted hearing right now" he said scratching his head as he walked off, his attention already elsewhere.

"Bah, what kind of a sport is cycling" the next guy said coming up for his turn "Rugby is a real sport". I immediately hated this guy; he seemed like every other brute, completely full of himself and as big as a horse. "Look weakling" he said looking at me "the name's Ryan, ever forget it and I'll smash you and your girlfriend here" he said pointing at Eve.

Immediately I clenched my fists as hard as I could, anger surging through me "how dare you threaten to hit a girl!"

"Ha, like you could stop me small fry" he said and walked off laughing.

"Besides she's not my... oh forget it" I said.

Next came up another girl "this school seems like a great new adventure, though I'm not so sure about the safety regulations of the rock climbing wall" she buzzed. "I'm Martha Omdahl, Super High School Level Climber; my hobbies are rock climbing, mountain climbing and adventure". Martha Omdahl, the Norwegian rock climber who has been rock climbing her entire life. With the perfect build for climbing she has fully embraced her potential and from a young age and has climbed countless places that even professional adults don't even try. "Ignore that Ryan though, he seems like this is the first time he's ever ventured out of his home town, no sense of adventure so I see why you immediately picked a fight with him".

"I didn't pick a…"

"Well at least you seem like the adventuring type" she said to me.

As she was speaking the next person came up "hey I'm Maks Kaminski, Super High School Level Pilo…"

"Pilot you say?" Martha said turning to Maks, her eyes gleaming "you must have seen so much adventure! Oh I'm so jealous"

"Didn't I introduce myself earlier to everyone before these guys showed up?" Maks said clearly exasperated.

"Probably, I wasn't listening earlier, not enough adventure" Martha said as she walked off to go talk to Katja.

"Yikes what's with her?" Maks said "anyway as I said I'm a pilot from Russia" Maks, like the others, was far more than a mere pilot though; he had already beaten several piloting records and flown in hundreds of air shows across the world. Every airline company in the world wants him to be a pilot for them and with the money they're offering him he could probably retire and live comfortably at 25.

Next came a tanned girl "hey yo, the name's Michelle Blanco, Super High School Level Card player, American born, Spanish raised!" she smiled.

"Cards huh, like poker and blackjack?"

"Not exactly…" she said looking somewhat embarrassed, "stuff like Yu Gi Oh and Magic the Gathering, I collect the cards and play against opponents in championships all over the world" she looked up with a face of pride "I'm the undefeated world champion in almost all card games, and I am pretty good at poker and blackjack too".

After her was a Frenchman, completely ignoring me he walked up to Eve and kissed the back of her hand "bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Jacque Renaud, Super High School Level Polyglot, who speaks fluently dozens of languages and, if I do say so myself most romantic person and best kisser, at your service". When he finished his bragging session he kissed her hand again, another one of my classmates that I don't like.

"Th-that i-is good f-for you" Eve replied looking thoroughly embarrassed at the attention and attempting to pull her hand away.

"I hope you don't mind me saying mademoiselle but you have the most enchanting eyes I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on".

"Look that's quite enough" I said pushing them apart "can't you see you're embarrassing her?"

"You're just jealous because you know she's already falling for me" he said with a smug look on his face"

"I don't recall ever saying that I was falling for you" Eve said suddenly looking like she could tear a boulder with the look of anger she was directing at Jacque.

"Sorry" Jacque said looking terrified at the sudden anger directed his way as he hastily retreated.

"Th-thanks for looking out for me Lewie" Eve said

"Ah, no problem" I said "now I believe there are a couple more people to introduce themselves"

"Right you are Lewie" said one of the girls from right behind my back, giving me a complete shock.

"How did you get there without me hearing you, weren't you at the other end of the room a minute ago?"

"Yeah, but it's no surprise you didn't hear me, I was raised to silently stalk animals through forests, a room like this is nothing. Now my name is Kirstie Mackenzie, Super High School Level Hunter, I was raised in Scotland and like I said earlier, I was taught how to hunt my prey from an early age". She spoke quickly, looking eager to get the conversation over with so she could go back and stand by herself, I guess that's what happens when you live in the wilderness, there's not much time for being social.

"So you're a hunter? What weapons do you use?" I said

"Mostly hunting rifles, you said you're a sharpshooter? I'd like to see how good we are compared to each other at a shooting range some time" and with that she turned around and walked off, putting an abrupt halt to our conversation.

"Is that everyone?" I asked

"Hold on Akiko-chan still hasn't introduced herself yet" Simon said motioning to a girl that was fast asleep, "Wake up Akiko".

"Huh what's happening? Is it bedtime?" She said sleepily.

"No you need to introduce yourself to the newcomers" Simon told her.

Turning to us Akiko seemed to notice us for the first time, "My name is Akiko Mizushima, I'm from Japan" she said clearly eager to get back to sleep.

"So Akiko what's your Super High School Level?" I said to keep the conversation going a little longer, at least to have something to do.

"Super High School Level Good Luck" she said then lay down again, man she could sleep.

"I'll finish her introduction for her then" Simon said jumping in "she says she won a raffle out of every High School student in the entire world, or at least that's what we heard before she abruptly fell asleep again".

"Wow, winning a raffle out of that many people is rather impressive, maybe she does actually have Super High School Level Good Luck" only half-jokingly.

"Ha, maybe" Simon said.

And that's when it happened, the thing that begun a dark spiral downwards from the hopeful atmosphere we had hoped to enter.


End file.
